It's Only Natural
by dadby
Summary: Okay, so this is basically GG5, but with a few twists of my own. That's as far as I thought. XD Also, you will notice some of these scenes are from GG3 and GG4. Thanks. Will be OOC and maybe dark. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Gallagher Girls series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still I own nothing. Damn.

Please read and review! This is Joe/Cammie. I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope that doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

It All Started

"Run, Cammie! Run!" Zach Goode yelled at me.

I stared terrified, wanting to help Mr. Solomon and Zach, but also to take both this diary back with me, alive. Zach's mother was yelling orders at her minions to grab me, not even worried about her son pointing a gun at a box labeled 'explosives', and telling me to run.

Zach mouthed the words 'Goodbye', before pulling the trigger.

I literally felt myself being thrown backwards from the force of the explosion, hitting my head against the rocks. I saw stars, coughing the smoke from my lungs. I blinked, trying to see.

"Oh, God, Zach…" I whispered, realizing he was gone. "Mr. Solomon…No…"

I heard a slight cough, realizing it was feminine. _Zach's mother is still alive?_ _My, goodness,__I got to go…I got to run!_

I picked myself up and ran towards the entrance of the cave, with my Dad's diary. I heard static and realized my comms were coming back on. I heard voices in the comms, but not clear enough. I kept running, smelling the fresh air. I could actually _smell_ the fresh air!

"Did anyone hear that explosion?" Mrs. Baxter screamed in the comms.

"Where the hell was it?" Mr. Baxter yelled. "Where the hell is Cammie and Zach?"

"Cammie! Cammie! Where are you?" I heard my all my best friend's voices screaming in the comms.

"Cameron!" My mother's voice shrilled, near crying.

"Damnit, Squirt, where are you?" I heard my auntie's voice scream.

I took a deep breath and started yelling into my comms. "I'm running! Running out of the cave! The huge explosion…Zach and Mr. Solomon…Oh, gosh…" I cried, but still ran.

"Get to that cave! NOW!" My mother screamed. "Anyone who is near enough! Hurry! Before they catch Cammie!"

"Squirt, I'm coming! What side of the damn cave are you on?" Aunt Abby's voice yelled.

I stopped short after coming out of the cave. "Oh, shit…"

"What?" All voices yelled.

"Cammie, what?" My mother yelled.

"There wasn't a waterfall before…where the hell am I?" I screamed, spinning around, my surroundings different. Now, I was even more terrified. I have no back up and know idea where I even am. _Shit_.

"Waterfall?" Bex asked.

"I know where!" Abby yelled. "Be right there, Squirt!"

"Hurry…please, hurry…" I pleaded, staring into those green eyes I have gotten used to, but these ones were colder and calculating.

"Cameron…I just need your assistance…" Zach's mother said to me.

"No," I replied. "You killed Mr. Solomon….and your _own son_!"

Zach's mother took a deep breath. "That wasn't how things were supposed to happen…"

I shook my head. "You're not getting me. Even if you do, Gallagher Academy will make another Gallagher Girl. There will be more." I thought I had her there. I thought she was killing us, just us Gallagher Girls.

But she laughed. "Well, of course! They made me!"

I stared, shocked.

"What? Zach didn't say his mother was a Gallagher Girl? Or he was training to be an assassin?" She mocked me, circling me.

I stepped closer to the cliff. "I don't care. You made your choice. Now you will pay for it," I took a closer step to the cliff.

"Cameron, step away from the cliff, honey," She warned me. "We just want to help you…_remember_…some things,"

I just looked at her. "You killed your own son to get to me? I'm touched."

That got her mad. "You don't know what you're talking about! I love my son! He's my flesh and blood, damnit! Then he had to fall in love with a _Morgan_! The one family who infiltrated my circle! Your dad nearly destroyed me! _Nearly_!"

I stayed calm through it all, but I knew everyone heard it all. My dad was a hero. He nearly got them. I was about to say something, but she spoke.

"But I caught him. I caught him." She smiled sadistaclly. She laughed again. "That poor man…didn't even see it coming…"

I felt my anger rising. "_YOU BITCH_!_ HE WAS MY DAD_!_ I'LL KILL YOU_!" I jumped at her, catching her and myself off guard, and we both tumbled to the ground. I punched her, again and again, until she started to bleed, but all she did was laugh. "_YOU BITCH_!" I started to choke her. She coughed and tried breathing, trying to fight me off, but all I could see was red. _She killed my dad…my dad…_

"Cammie! Did Abby find you?" My mother's voice yelled in the comms, full of tears. She heard everything.

"_YOU KILLED MY DAD_!_ I'LL MAKE YOU PAY_!" I squeezed her neck harder, slowly killing her. I cried at my memories and of what she stole from me. I saw her green eyes widen more and more, dilating. She clawed at me, but I didn't feel anything.

"Squirt!" I heard. Not in my comms though. "Squirt, stop! She's not worth it!" Aunt Abby ran to me, trying to pull me off her. "Cameron! You're killing her!"

"I know!" I yelled at my aunt. I stared into Zach's mother green eyes. "She deserves it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Down below of the cave, Bex, Liz, Macey, Rachel, Abe, and Grace heard it all. Heard the woman's confession. Heard Cammie snap. Heard Abigail trying to pull Cammie off her…Zach's mother.

"Cammie…" Rachel whispered. "Oh, my, God," She collapsed.

"Maybe Abigail will get her off, Rachel," Abe tried reassuring Rachel helplessly.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Please, squirt, please!" Aunt Abby sobbed. "I love you! I don't want you to go to prison!"

That stopped me. I took my hands off Zach's mother neck, but stayed on top of her.

The body didn't move. Didn't breathe. The eyes staring at me, glassy.

"Oh, no…" I murmured. "Oh, no!" I yelled, realizing I actually killed a human.

"Oh, Cam…what did you do?" Aunt Abby cried, kneeling on the ground. "She's dead…she's dead!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel heard and screamed, clawing the ground. "No!"

"Oh, my, God, Cammie…" Bex whispered, not believing her friend actually _killed_ someone. "No…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Agent Townsend walked through the cave, noticing the destruction, and bodies. He recognized Mr. Solomon and Zachery Goode, but that was it. He checked for pulse. Both were still alive. He turned to the men behind him. "Get these two on the stretcher and to Gallagher Academy!" He ordered.

He continued walking, hearing voices down the other way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, no…" I whispered. _I killed her! I killed her! I'm no different!_ Then a thought struck me. "No, I can prevent this, I can fix this…" I whispered to myself. I got off her and started pumping her chest, breathing into her mouth. I kept doing it, over and over.

Abigail watched me try to bring back a life I just killed. I actually killed someone. "Why? Why did you do it, Catherine Goode? You had the world at your fingertips…"

"Damnit, get up!" I yelled.

Abby stared, realizing the family is done for…because Matthew Morgan died.

I stopped…but sobbed. "I didn't mean to…you killed my dad…and Mr. Solomon…and Zach…I just reacted…I'm sorry, so sorry…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel cried, hearing her daughter and sister. Everyone else had tears, knowing the destruction this was going to bring. "Cammie…Cammie…Cammie…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

There was a cough, and a sputter. Another cough.

Abby and I looked at Catherine, who slowly started to get up, finally getting her breathing back.

"You're…alive…" Abby said.

"Oh, wow." I whispered. "I did it." _Holy shit, what a fucking twist_.

"You did it?" Catherine glared at me. "_You killed me_!"

"But I knew my mistake, so I tried bringing you back…" I scrunched my forehead. That sounded better in my head. Less stupid.

"You brought me…back?" Catherine asked, shocked.

"I had to." I replied.

"You can't question me. I have nothing." Catherine told Abby.

"You have everything we need to know. You killed Matthew. I think Rachel would like her husband's body back." Abigail's voice was icy. "And you're the leader of the Circle of Cavan…so yeah. You have a shit load to say,"

Catherine looked coolly back at Abby. "Sorry, Abby, but I need the diary." She took a deep breath, and started walking backwards. "And I'll come back for it…and _her_."

"I'm not letting you go." Abby snapped, walking towards Catherine.

"Naturally. So I'll run," Catherine grinned.

"You killed my dad." I spoke, my voice sad, my eyes pained.

Catherine looked at me, my sad eyes boring into hers. She felt a twinge of guilt and pain for what she caused me all her life. "I didn't mean to, Cameron. He just got in the way."

"Don't listen to her, Squirt." Abby ordered her niece.

"He was my dad. Like how Zach's dad is gone."

Catherine blinked, feeling pain for once. She loved Zach's dad. She still does. But he was on Rachel Morgan's side and was Matthew Morgan's best friend. She betrayed him first, before anyone else. "Zach's dad isn't gone. He just won't leave Rachel's side ever since his best friend died by the hands of his lover."

Abby and I froze.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Down below, Rachel also froze, realizing who Catherine was talking about.

Joe Solomon.

"Really? Wow," Abe was in shock as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Cameron…" Catherine was at the edge of the woods, ready to run, but she needed to warn me apparently.

I looked at her slowly.

"It's just my job. Nothing personal. I'm sorry. For everything and having to have to come back." She backed away again.

I didn't say anything.

"Also…for this…" Catherine brought her hand up. In her hand was a gun.

I gasped.

Catherine shot it.

I screamed as I felt the bullet go through me, piercing my skin, painfully.

"NO!" Abby screamed, jumping in front of me, but too late.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel heard the gunshot echo, heard her daughter's painful scream, her sister's anguished scream. Rachel screamed next. "CAMMIE!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

I crumpled to the ground, in pain, holding my stomach. It was on fire.

Abby looked up from the ground as I collapsed, bleeding, staining the ground quickly. Catherine walked away, but shot another gun, this time different. In went right into my arm, right before Abby's eyes.

Both of us screamed again.

"Augh!" I screamed in anguish, the pain like the one in my stomach. "_How many fucking guns do you carry_?" I screamed. _Seriously. How many?_

"Damnit, Catherine, I'll kill you!" Abby yelled, tears in her eyes, as she tore her jacket and shirt off. Luckily, she had a tank top on too.

"You had your chance. You should have left me dead." Catherine actually looked sad and regretful. "I'm sorry, Abigail, but it's just business." Then she was gone, just as Agent Townsend came into view.

"What the hell is going on here? Why did I hear two shots? Who is injured?" He scanned the area.

"Oh, God…Cammie…Rachel, I'm so sorry…" Abigail whispered, holding both her niece's injuries as the blood soaked her clothes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel didn't speak or move.

"Get the helicopter! We got to move!" Abe yelled at his wife. "Grace, you take the girls and go to the Academy, and I'll go after Catherine!" He yelled, running.

"No! Abe!" Grace screamed, but he was gone.

Liz, Bex, and Macey couldn't say anything.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Agent Cameron…what the hell happened?" Townsend asked.

"Hell." Abby answered.

Townsend sighed. "Let's sort this all out."

BREAK


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Gallagher Girls series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still I own nothing. Damn.

Please read and review! This is Joe/Cammie. I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope that doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

A New Romance?

I woke up groggy, and in pain. I could faintly hear voices, but not very well. My ears were ringing. My body screamed for aid.

"…did it work?" A feminine voice asked, but a very familiar one.

"Yes. When she hears the song, it will happen, and I will always be there for her and to make sure she does everything." Another familiar voice.

"Good. Now we just interrogate her. Get on it when she wakes…"

The voices faded away as the people walked away.

_Where am I?_ I wondered. _Would my own mother interrogate me?_

Slowly, I opened my eyes, but what I saw was not what I expected. What I saw were rocks for walls, and sand for the floor. Clearly, I was in a cave, but where? And who has me imprisoned…or am I imprisoned? _And why the fuck am I in a cave, again?_

I tried to get up, but I already was up…in fact I was hanging from the ceiling with chains around my wrists. I was bruised, and skinny. My clothes hung off my frame.

_Okay, definitely imprisoned._ I pulled at my shackles lightly, seeing if they were loose, which they weren't, but my wrists were skinny enough. That's odd. They usually make the shackles tight enough, even my school does that.

_Stop thinking, Cammie, and run! _I scolded myself. I looked around myself, getting my surroundings and noticing things. _Was that a peak of light? Through those rocks? _I took a deep breath, braced myself, and pulled on my arms, hard, out of the handcuffs, collapsing on the coarse ground. I held in my gasp of pain. I crawled towards the light, before I felt a light tugging on my ankles. Startled, I turned around, ready to fight, but my ankles were just shackled in also.

I groaned. _Shit._

I reached down and pulled my ankles, painfully, since they weren't as skinny as my wrists. My skin teared a little bit as I pulled; making me gasp and my skin bleed a little. I gave one last tug and my ankles were free.

_My ankles are free! Yes!_ I thought, as I crawled. I made it, and crawled through the hole to the light. I pulled my body through the tight rocks, but then I felt myself falling.

_Falling? I'm falling!_

I gasped as I saw a river below me and I was heading straight for it. "Oh, gosh, please don't hurt…please don't hurt…"

SPLASH.

The water was freezing as I fell in, touching the bottom, but it hurt. I tried swimming up, but the waves in this river kept rolling me over and over, giving me time to breathe air every now and then.

I felt like I was trying to swim for ages, and my body was really complaining now. I wanted to rest, to sleep…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is she awake yet?" A soft voice asked.

"No, Sister, she is not." Another soft voice replied.

I coughed as the pain in my body radiated back in full force. "Ow…"

"Dear, are you okay?" A voice asked me.

I felt like snapping, because obviously I'm not. I just blinked my eyes open, trying to adjust to the light, and the faces above me. "I'm on fire," I retorted.

"Can you remember anything?" a woman with a soft voice asked. She had curly red hair peeking out her gown from the top. She was in a nunnery. They all wore gowns, but the other girls had their hair tucked back properly.

I thought for a minute. I remember the fight. I remember my school and my friends, and I escaped from somewhere but I don't know why and when. I also remember a man with blue eyes full of compassion. Boyfriend? Dad? I also remember running away from school to save my friends. "Some," I answered.

"Miss, you spoke a lot," one of the women spoke. "Is your name Gillian?"

I froze. _Oh, no! If I spoke of Gillian, then they know everything!_ "No, my name is Cameron,"

"Oh,"

"What did I all say?"

They all hesitated.

"You have to understand, it was hard to understand what you were even saying, but you said that name a lot," A woman replied.

"Why was it hard to understand me?" I demanded.

"You spoke different languages,"

"About what?" My throat tightened.

"Well…that you go to a school…for spies," The woman answered hesitantly.

I sighed. _Me and my big mouth._ "Yeah, I drabble a lot,"

"And that people are after you,"

"Yes, that is true, also," I mumbled.

"We believe you, but the way you came in, we had to help,"

"I came here?" I asked. "How?"

"Well…we heard knocking, but by the time we got to the door, you collapsed," the one woman explained. "So we brought you in and cleaned you,"

I looked down at myself. I was completely naked. "At least you're women," I sighed. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I need to go, before they find me again…I need to go to my school,"

"Okay, but you should eat, Cameron,"

I looked at them. They all looked back at me, kind of scary, but they were right. "Yeah, I suppose I ought to,"

"Okay, we will be in the main room. Just go right when you leave, and sit at the table. We can make the call if you want," the curly red haired woman offered.

"Ah, sure. Just call Gallagher Academy and inform anyone who I am and where. They'll send someone,"

"Okay. Get dressed,"

As I started to, I realized something. "Excuse, me, Sister? I appreciate you giving me clothes, but they don't fit. Where are mine?"

Sister Evelyn looked at me, a funny expression on her face. "Those _are _your clothes,"

I looked at them in my hands. The soft fabric, the faded blue jeans, and big sweater. In another lifetime, they would have fit, but they don't. Because I starved, that's why I was able to escape. Because I was too skinny.

"These _are_ my clothes. Crap,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell do you mean, my daughter is _missing_?" Rachel Morgan yelled at Zach Goode. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

Zach had the decency to look ashamed. "I was. She snuck out,"

Bex, Liz, and Macey glared at Zach. Their best friend slipped past them and he doesn't even care and he let her! Jerk.

"How? How can she slip past you? You know her too well!" Rachel was still yelling.

This was what Joe Solomon came into. Rachel screaming at Zach Goode and Cammie's three friends watching. _Wait, where is Cammie?_ "Rachel, you called me?"

She turned to him, her green eyes blazing. "Get rid of this boy! He let Cammie slip past him!"

Joe looked at Zach, shocked. _Why on earth would he do that?_ "Why?" He asked his only son.

Rachel and Abby had pulled Joe aside and told him what happened between Cammie and Catherine, causing him to hate Catherine even more. How dare she harm Cammie? The sweet and innocent girl who lost her dad too soon.

Zach shrugged. "She said the only way to protect everyone was to run,"

"And you didn't think you should follow?" Joe asked.

Zach was quiet.

Joe sighed. He could still vividly see her dark hair, green sparkling eyes full of life and her amazing figure. _Gah! What am I thinking?_ _I'm not for her…also her__mother will kill me._ But still…Cammie was the joy of his life, for years. It just grew into something considerably more over the last couple years. Her attention, smile, eyes, and compassion hooked him in. And he thinks she knows it. She always smiled at him, flirty, making him swallow hard and think of dead puppies. "So, what now?"

What Joe said repeated in Rachel's head, as she can't think of anything. _What now? What now? What now?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

I sat at the table and ate the supper they prepared for me. It was utterly delicious and filling. They even had my Pepsi. So awesome. I ate as they talked and waited to hear from the Sister who went to make the phone call. "So, what day is it? 7th of July?"

The sisters looked at me. "Cammie…its October,"

I spat out my food. "October? But…it was just the beginning of summer when I left!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

RING. RING. RING.

Joe Solomon jumped a mile in the air as Rachel's phone rang. He was sitting, waiting for the phone to ring to hear from Rachel. She was currently in Alaska. They had found Cammie, but found it dangerous to go in, but Rachel decided to go anyways. Joe was told to stay, just in case she returned.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Gallagher Academy?" a young female voice asked.

"Yes," Joe was weary. _Who was this stranger?_

"Hi, I'm Sister Mary from the Saints Covenant in the Alaskan area,"

"Hello, Sister. How can I help you?" Joe was more polite now. _Why is she calling__from so far away?_

"I have someone that belongs to you. A girl named Cammie,"

Joe froze. _They have Cammie. They have Cammie!_ "You have Cammie? Oh, my, God, is she okay?" _Can you say a fucking miracle?_

"Ah, good, I got the right person. No, she is not," Sister Mary answered. "She…she came to us a while ago injured, like she was tortured, and she can't remember much she said,"

"Tortured?" Joe whispered, horrified. His girl was tortured. This was why Langley didn't want to help. They knew. _Those bastards._

"Yes," Sister Mary answered, also whispering. She was angry that someone would hurt a child like that. "She begs for someone to come get her,"

"I'll be there. What's your address, Sister? Or you know, location," Joe asked, face palming himself for sounding like an idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't eat after what I was told, so I went outside to wait. I didn't know how long I was outside for but I knew my ride will be here soon. Someone will come. I can't believe that winter is on its way. I could have sworn I left just as summer break began.

The chilly air was already starting and bit my skin. I didn't bother with my sweater, since it's ripped to shreds. _It was cashmere too._

"Cammie?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around to face Sister Mary. "Yes, Sister Mary?" I turned back to the field starting to frost over.

"I called your school awhile ago. A man named Joe Solomon is coming,"

I turned to her. "Joe?" I smiled as I remembered. The man in my dreams with blue eyes that kept me going. For once, I feel happy as someone I love is coming. _Wait, love? Since when did I love my teacher__and why can I remember him only, very clearly?_ "Thank you," I smile. I can't wait to see Joe. His light eyes, with his wavy blonde hair, and his broad shoulders and body that you can't resist to lose yourself into. The love and compassion in his eyes. Then I see a flash of green eyes. I frowned.

That's when I heard a helicopter above me. I looked up. A black helicopter lowered itself gradually. The entire Sister's came out to see the commotion.

"That's my ride," I inform them.

They all nodded and smiled, even the meaner one.

That's when the man of my dreams stepped out.

"Joe!" I shrieked, happy, running at him.

He opened his arms with a wide smile and his eyes ever so happy.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back just as fierce. I'm so happy to be with him, I can't believe it.

"Cammie! We were all so worried!" His voice shook as he held me. "And since when do you call me Joe?"

"Since I haven't seen you forever!" I laughed, just so happy.

Joe turned to the Sister's. "Thank you so much for keeping her safe. I can repay you if you wish,"

Sister Evelyn smiled. "Don't worry about that right now. Just take her home,"

I smile. "Thank you so much for your hospitality,"

"Yes, thank you," He pulled me to the helicopter.

"No worries," Sister Mary smile. "Good luck and be careful,"

"Will do!" I laugh.

Joe helped me in the helicopter and climbed in right after. "Gallagher Academy," He told the pilot. He turned to me. I was right. There was the compassion and love I'm so used to. "You're mother will be so happy to see you,"

I frowned. _Who is my mother? And what about my dad?_ "Who is my mother? And won't my dad want to see me too?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

His light eyes went dark. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

He took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Your dad is…gone, Cammie," He looked at me.

"Gone?" I ask. "Gone where?"

He sighed. "He was KIA,"

"KIA?" I ask as I thought. _Killed in action._ My eyes teared as I can't even remember my own dead dad. "Who? How?"

"Catherine," He answered. He looked at my eyes. He could see the pain in my green eyes, because he moved forwards. "But, you're mother is still alive. Just out on a mission,"

I nod. "Who is Catherine? When will my mother be back?"

"Catherine is…an evil woman after you. We think she had you a while back, and erased your memories," He watched my face carefully.

_So it was a woman named__Catherine's fault I can't remember anything much._ "Why? What does she want from me?"

"A specific memory,"

"Do you know of what?"

"No,"

I sat quietly as I contemplated what he told me. "The Circle of Cavan," I whispered. It was slowly coming back. The flashing green eyes.

Joe looked at me, nearly snapping his neck off. "You remember?"

"It's coming back,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The helicopter landed on a landing pad in a huge field, with a mansion in front of us. The building was white and wide and tall. Lights were on since it was dark, but the mansion still looked quiet.

"What's this place, Joe?" I asked, terrified. _Where the hell are we?_

"This is home, Cammie. Gallagher Academy," Joe answered, poker face on. _She doesn't remember home and is even scared? Yeah, definitely tortured._

"Home," I tested the word.

"Come on,"

We walked up the hill in silence as I took in everything. Camera's on every tree, corner of the walls, even on the ground. Crossbow's laid in the trees, traps lay around that we carefully walked around. As I got closer, I noticed a few lights suddenly go on.

Joe opened the door, and gestured me in. I did, but stuck close to him. Some reason, I lost everything in my memories again. Maybe because I'm scared.

"Come on," He whispered. I walked behind, just as stealthy.

He led me up long stairs, and down a long hallway. I looked at the pictures surrounding the hallways, and trophies. The hallway was wide with statues and tapestries. Joe walked in a door, pushing it open.

Joe opened the door and waited for me to go in. I did and stared at the woman behind the desk. This was obviously an office, filled with cabinets, couches, and a desk. There was a woman with green eyes, and auburn hair sitting behind the desk. Another woman with the same looks, but shorter hair stood beside her. Four teenagers sat on the one couch beside the window, looking at me. There was three girls and one boy. A boy with green eyes that haunts me to this day.

"Joe," Rachel replied, surprised. "Where have you been? I asked you to stay here! I had to ask these four if they even saw you! I was that desperate,"

"Rachel, I found her," Joe gestured behind him, to me. I stood there as everyone looked at me, gaping.

"Cam…" the woman whispered.

I started to feel uncomfortable under the gazes, especially the girls'. They all just looked at me. "Sorry, but who are you all?"

Joe looked sad. "I forgot to mention she can't remember much. Catherine did a number on her when we didn't go right away,"

The woman behind the desk spoke first. "Cam, I'm your mother, Rachel,"

"I'm your aunt, Abby, squirt," the other woman spoke.

I nodded. "Okay." I turn to the four kids. "Who are you?"

"I'm Liz," the small girl replied, tears in her voice. "I'm one of your best friends. The brainy one,"

"Sorry I can't remember," I told her, feeling the need to reassure her and protect her. She looked so innocent and fragile.

"I'm Macey, one of your best friends," the girl with dark, short hair said. She had the grayest eyes I ever seen, but not ugly gray, beautiful gray.

"I'm Bex, one of your best friends." the girl with an exotic look introduced, looking between anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you girls," I apologized. _I think._I frowned.

"And I'm Zach, your boyfriend," the boy with green eyes introduced.

"What?" I was startled. I don't remember a boyfriend. _Isn't that what Joe is?_ "I don't remember a boyfriend, much less, you," I snapped, stepping closer to Joe.

Apparently, everyone was startled by my reaction.

"Cam, you don't remember Zach?" Bex asked me.

"Should I?"

"Well, yes. He's been here for awhile now,"

I was about to retort until a memory settled.

"_We should run Cam_,_ leave_,"_ Zach whispered to me_.

"_No_,_ I'll go_,_ you stay_,"_ I contradicted_.

"_Cam_,_ it was my idea anyways_._ I'll let you go_,_ but be careful_,"_ He warned. But his green eyes betrayed his thoughts_._ He wanted me gone_._ Wanted me to die by his mother_._ His mother_!

I shake my head as the thought leaves me.

"Cam?" Joe asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, a memory just came back," I replied, wondering if I should say it.

"Of what?" Rachel asked me.

I swallowed. "Um…well…" I looked at Zach. Everyone followed my gaze. Bex grabbed him and threw him down on a coffee table.

SMACK. CRACK.

"What did you do?" Bex demanded, holding him by his throat.

"Rebecca, let Zachery go," Rachel sighed.

"No way. I know when Cam won't say, she'll look," Bex contradicted. "What did you do to my best friend?"

"He wanted me to go. To his mother," I answered, before she killed him. Apparently that didn't even help, because there was havoc once I said that.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Macey yelled, punching him square in his nose. Liz pushed him, and Bex tripped him. Down he went again. Bex punched his gut. Liz kicked his groin.

By this time, he was moaning and groaning in pain.

"Girls! Girls!" Abby and Rachel yelled. "We still need him!"

Slowly, all three got off him. I was into the corner, blocked by Joe. He watched the girls and Zach.

"Well, Zachery, anything to say?" Rachel asked, tapping her fingers, while Abby made a phone call.

"Not around you," He answered, looking at me.

I turned away from him and looked at the door as someone else came in.

"Rachel, what on earth is the noise?" the elderly asked.

"Ah, Patricia," Rachel greeted. "Say hello to our very own traitor," She gestured to Zach. "He convinced Cam to run away," She gestured to me.

Patricia nearly fainted. "Sweet Jesus, Cam, is that you?"

I nodded, unsure what to say. I ended up yawning.

"Rachel, she's tired," Joe replied.

"What? Oh, yeah, show her the bedroom she shares while I deal with Zachery," Rachel replied, still distracted.

"Let's go girls, Cammie," Joe warned, walking out of the office. I followed, and so did the girls. We walked up another staircase, another hallway, up to double doors. "Okay, Cammie, you share this bedroom with these three girls," I looked behind me. It was Bex, Macey, and Liz! Cool.

"Night, Mr. Solomon," they all chanted as the walked in. "C'mon Cammie, we'll show you your bed and possessions," They walked in quickly.

I looked at Joe before going in. "I thought you were my boyfriend," I admitted.

"Me?" He looked a little funny. "I'm honored,"

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, goodnight, Joe," I started to walk, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, startled.

"I can be," He whispered, and kissed my cheek. "Night, Cam," He walked away as I stared at him. _That means he wants to, right?_ I walked into my bedroom, shaking my head. Jerk is playing with my head.

The girls were standing by an unused bed.

"Mine?" I guessed.

They nodded.

"Here's your clothes with your pajamas," Bex handed me a suitcase.

"And here is your shampoo, conditioner, and brush. We share the blow dryer," Macey handed me my items.

"We can show you more tomorrow…or when you wake up again," Liz offered.

"Thanks." I smile genuinely.

"Night," All three replied, crawling into their beds.

"Night," I crawled into mine. I was so tired. I didn't bother with pajamas or covering up. I just lied down and fell asleep.

BREAK


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Gallagher Girls series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still I own nothing. Damn.

Please read and review! This is Joe/Cammie. I start new chapters with full names for my characters. Hope that doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Time to Bring Back Old (Mean) Cammie

I woke up with a gasp from my dream that seemed so vividly real. I dreamt of my parents, Zach, Catherine, and finally Joe. All were disoriented and made no sense, but I felt the danger and warning from some of them.

I shook my head to clear it, except for the face of Joe, smiling and loving.

_Damn, I have it bad for an older man. How weird is that_? I asked myself as I stood up and stretched. _Not weird at all_. My heart replied.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to shower. I was starting to remember all my memories and wondered if I had to go to class.

I showered quickly as I thought of my best friends I haven't seen so long and wondered if they hated me. I wondered if they didn't trust me. Or if they even don't want to be my friend, altogether.

I stepped out of the bathroom, my head down and clad in a towel with my hair wrapped in one also. The steam left the bathroom and I felt the cool air as it dried my face.

"Ahem," A voice coughed in front of me.

Startled, I looked up. _No freaking way_. There was Joe, smiling and loving. I felt myself smile, despite my situation. Joe made me feel better…safe.

"Joe," I whispered. "What are you doing…in here?" I gestured my room. _Why am I whispering, for goodness sakes_?

"Your mother wanted me to come and get you, as your friends are already in class," Joe smiled gently, his blue eyes warm.

My breath caught in my throat. _Come closer, come closer and…hold me or something_. I waited and hoped. "I see," _My, God, you are so handsome_.

"I can wait until you get dressed of course," Joe stepped away from me, towards the door he came through.

My heartbeat quickened. _He's leaving! But…_My thoughts trailed off for a moment. I opened my mouth to say something witty, but my brain was demolished with his eyes. _Damn, what was I going to say_? I looked down and frowned at my feet as I tried to remember.

That was when his shoes came into view. He was close to me.

I looked up, unafraid. _He made the first step…or did I at the mountains_? I frowned again, at that thought.

"You okay?" His voice full of concern, of course.

"I will be," I answered honestly. _At least I can remember some things_.

Joe took a deep breath and brushed his hand on my cheek, ever so softly. I gasped softly and bit my bottom lip. My green eyes met his blue ones, making my heart skip a bit. He leaned forwards and gently kissed me. He kissed me! And on my lips!

I opened my mouth in shock and he deepened the kiss, which of course nearly killed me. His lips were soft and hard at the same time-a total turn on-lips that I'd kiss everyday.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer on instinct. I felt drawn to him and wanted more. I pressed myself into him, cursing the towel between us.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

I kissed him more deeply, our tongues clashing. I elicited a groan from him and felt myself ache for him, wanting more.

I felt every part of him, as I knew he felt every part of me.

I pulled back to breathe and looked into his blue eyes again.

He looked back at me, licking his lips. Then he kissed me again…and again…and again…

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Startled, we pulled back.

I was still wrapped tightly in his embrace, my lips feeling swollen and my body aching for more.

Joe looked at the door and then back at me. He smiled ruefully and pulled away. He handed me my clothes I had spread on the bed and gestured to the bathroom.

I looked at him, hesitated. _Is it wrong to show our affections to others?_ I wondered. _Does this mean, it's forbidden and we forever have to hide our affections_? I frowned.

Joe studied me, probably wondering what was going through my head.

"Cammie? Joe? You in there?" A woman's voice called.

I shot a dark look at the door. I knew that voice. That was Rachel Morgan, my mother and Headmistress. _Does she like Joe, better than Dad_?

I heard a small chuckle and looked to Joe. He kissed me again, softly.

"You better get dressed before that woman castrates me," He whispered.

I nodded, not wanting him to be hurt, in any way. I walked into the bedroom as he walked to the bedroom door. As I got dressed, I wondered again why would she castrate him and why do we have to hide our affections?

OoOoOoOoOoO

I feel in step beside my mother down to Sublevel One (wonder how many are there, really) to the classroom where I had my first Covert Operations, but with one glance I knew right away it wasn't a classroom.

It was a war room.

In the middle of the room sat a long table with chairs all around it. Phones, computers were plugged in all around, including a massive screen that showed an aerial image of the convent and the mountain that I woke up at.

I smelled burned coffee and stale doughnuts. _These people need to get better refreshments_.

SQUEAK.

Startled, I turned to where the noise came from, and seen Madame Dabney moving her chair and getting up gracefully-she's the queen of proper etiquette.

"How are you, Cameron?" She asked me, her blue eyes watching me closely.

I was about to answer, but remembered that when you go to spy school, some questions are disguised to see your faults or lies.

Say "I'm okay," and you might sound like a moron who doesn't care she can't remember her summer.

Say "I'm terrified," and risk looking like a weakling or a coward.

"My head hurts," sounds whiney.

"I just want to go to bed," sounds like someone too foolish or lazy to care about the truth, but saying nothing to the faculty of Gallagher Academy wasn't exactly an option either. All this ran through my head as I chose an answer quickly.

I pulled a chair opposite my teacher and sat down gracefully-would make her proud-and looked her squarely in her eyes. "I'm feeling better, thank you," _Another score for Cammie in etiquette_!

I guess it was the right answer, because Madame Dabney smiled brightly in my direction.

"Do you feel like answering some questions for us?" She asked.

_Like I have a choice_. I thought. "Yes," I answered anyways. _Hey, I don't want to be a retard, even though I lost my memory_. _I want to know everything they know, too_. _I mean, it's not like they searched everywhere and found nothing_.

She smiled. "Why don't you begin by telling us why you ran away?"

Immediately, I felt hot anger. "I didn't run away," I spoke louder than I intended. "I left,"

My mind drifted back to the night when the Circle cornered me in the middle of a mountain, and the look on Joe's face before the explosions were triggered by Zach, was all still reverberating through my life.

"People were willing to die to save me…getting hurt, because of me…and I knew that I wasn't _in_ danger," I looked down at my slightly cleaner hands. "I _was_ the danger…still am,"

I waited for someone to tell me I was wrong, that it wasn't my fault, but the Circle's. However, the words never came. _Being right had never been so disappointing_.

Professor Buckingham leaned forwards to me, the only one to move. "Cameron, listen to me," I lifted my head to look at her. _Her voice is really coarse…makes the Circle almost soft in comparison_. "What is the last thing you remember?"

_That's why she was so dramatic_? _To ask that question_? I felt like telling her off or something, because that's the reason I'm being interrogated. "Writing my report and leaving in the Hall of History," I answered; glad my voice is steady through all of this.

She picked up a bound manuscript and placed it in front of me, on the table. "This report?"

It looked different from the one I left, since they were loose pages and not bound in a book, but that was it. I nodded. "I was in a hurry to finish it to put everything down before I…left,"

She smiled at me. _Why do you keep smiling_? "Do you know where you went?"

My mother shot her a quick look. A look that said 'What? Do you know something?' I caught it easily.

I felt confusion at Buckingham's question. _I have amnesia, how would I fucking remember_? I felt like screaming.

"It's nothing, kiddo," Mother reached for my hand, clasped it, and squeezed my fingers. Amazingly, I felt nothing for her, except that we're related and she's my Headmistress. "We just need you to start at the beginning and tell us if you know where you went when you left,"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and thought hard where I went, but I can't remember my summer at all. My memory is black and empty. My eyes shot open. _Okay, creepy black hole I have for my memory_. "I don't…sorry. I don't know,"

"What about later?" Buckingham asked. "Any flashes or scenes…feelings? It could be anything. Every little detail is important,"

_Yeah, I feel like screaming_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of anger. "No. Nothing. All I remember is leaving the report and waking up in the convent,"

"Cameron, dear," Madame Dabney sounded very disappointed. "You were gone for four months. You don't remember anything?"

_No, okay_! I felt anger at these people. _It's not my fucking fault someone wiped me memory_! Then again, it should have been an easy question for a Gallagher Girl, like me. I'd been trained to remember and recall since I can remember. I knew what we'd had for lunch on the last day of finals, and I could tell from the way she was sitting that Buckingham's bad hip was giving her trouble-that it was probably going to rain. I knew Madame Dabney changed perfumes, and Mr. Smith had used his favorite plastic surgeon-the one in Switzerland-to rework his face last summer.

But my own summer was a total blank.

My head was beginning to hurt, and in the back of my mind a song began to play, lulling me. I wanted to sway with the music.

"I'm sorry," I told them, feeling my anger dissipate. "I know it sounds crazy. _I _sound crazy. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me," _That's it, Cammie, say what they want to hear, and don't lash with your anger_.

"You are many things, Cameron, but crazy is not one of them," Buckingham straightened. "We believe you,"

_Like I care. I just got my memory swiped and people are after me because of a list my father knew. I have bigger problems_.

Although, I did expect them to push harder, demand more, but Buckingham just took off her glasses and picked up the papers in front of her. "The medical staff is expecting you in the infirmary, Cameron,"

_Obvious dismissal, much_?

I thought I'd been good at hiding my fatigue, but the smile she gave me said otherwise. "And then I do hope you'll get some rest. I think you've earned it,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

I sighed as I walked to the infirmary, feeling relief of being alone.

I turned the corner and stopped.

There stood my enemy's son, Zachary Goode, the one I remember to telling me to leave. _Why is he still here_? _He should have left by now_.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach stepped forward, and I stepped back.

I didn't trust him. My head spun and began to throb in pain.

"Gallagher Girl," He began again. "I never meant for you to run into trouble. I just meant for you to get away from my mother,"

I felt the hot anger again. "You mean, run and hide for the rest of my life, instead of killing the crazy bitch?"

Zach's blue eyes darkened. "That crazy bitch is my mother,"

"Yes, she is," I agreed, my own eyes darkening. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,"

Zach's mouth opened in shock.

"Cammie,"

I turned to the soft and loving voice of Joe Solomon. "Yes?" I asked. _I wasn't with him, please know that. I'd rather not_.

"Perhaps you two should stop arguing and go see your doctors," He suggested.

I shrugged. "Yes, I should," I walked past Zach with Joe behind me, his hand on my lower back, giving me comfort. I loved that Joe cared immensely about me.

"That's my son," Joe said.

I stopped, tripping over my foot in shock. I never felt the floor bitch slap me because he caught me easily. "Your son?" I whispered, horror racing through my veins. The fact that he fucked that crazy bitch trying to kill me-and possibly loved her-teared me apart and my heart hurt. His son is my age, so Joe is the same age as my mother, and yet that doesn't bother me. No, what bothers me is that sweet Joe screwed Catherine Goode. I felt the same dizziness and throb in my head begin.

"Cam…it was a long time ago," Joe's voice was almost pleading for me to understand. "It was a mission,"

I just shook my head as tears filled my eyes. "I have…I have to go," I whispered and ran quickly, away from Joe.

Joe didn't chase after me.

_Is that good_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next four hours, there were nine tests and three doctors. I, alone, spent thirty minutes strapped inside a metal tube with a loud mechanic whir drummed out my own thinking. They X-rayed and scanned every part of my body. I leaned against a metal brace, squinting against the light, and recited all the prime numbers between one and a thousand in Japanese.

I kept waiting for the obvious words that my head is damaged, but there was only scribbling of the doctors' with their poker faces, blank like my memory.

"Well, Cammie," Dr. Wolf said-female-, after I changed into clean clothes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said, glad that I can still lie easily. _How do you think, Doc_? _Then again, that wasn't so bad_.

"Dizziness?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Some," I admitted. _She's nicer than Buckingham, Madame, or even my mother_.

"Nausea?"

I thought. I felt some, but not much. "Some," I replied again.

"Headaches?" She guessed.

I nodded thinking headaches was obvious, since my head feels like it gave birth to another head.

"These things are normal, Cammie. That's quite a bump you've got there," She pointed.

I stayed silent, remembered all those times I hit my head and yet…this one felt different.

"What is it, Cammie?" She asked, catching on my silence.

"You've seen my file?" I asked.

"Of course," She said with a nod.

"Well, it's just that I've been hit on the head a lot in the past," I told her.

She nodded.

"I mean, _a lot_,"

She nodded again and raised an eyebrow. "I know. That's quite a habit you got there,"

"_This feels different_," I admitted finally to someone.

The doctor studied me and as her eyes changed I knew she believed me. "If your memory comes back, Cammie, it will be on its own time," She continued. "It will be when you are ready. Now, why don't you get settled in? I'll tell the kitchen to send a tray to your room. You should try to get some sleep," Dr. Wolf smiled. "You'll get better,"

_Sheesh. All these people and sleep, sleep, and more sleep._ I just nodded. "Is there anything I can do to make myself remember?"

"You can rest," She smiled. "And wait,"

Waiting. One way or another there's always waiting involved.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As I walked through the halls, I closed my eyes and tried to remember or test my memory. I knew there was a squeaky floorboard on my right and a nick in the base of the bookshelf on my left. I could have made it all the way to my room like that, eyes closed, memory guiding my way, but then I heard the music again.

Its coming from the west, I was certain, filling the corridor. Soft and low, but clear enough to be figment of my mind.

It's _real_. I can hear the notes clear and strong drifting past and around me.

It's almost like a waltz

It sounded like an old-fashioned organ, but there were no organs in the mansion…at least that I remembered from before.

All I knew for certain was that my ankle pain subsided; my head stopped swirling, and I followed the sound until it was suddenly replaced by the opening of a door and heavy footstep, accompanied by voice.

"I can't go to the room. _She'll_ be there,"

I frowned as I recognized the voice. It's my best friend, Bex, but the tone she used was one I never heard before. I even knew who the _she_ is.

I moved closer to the cracked door and peeked into the nearly abandoned classroom.

"You're going to have to talk to her eventually," Macey told Bex.

"I can't do it," Bex answered.

Macey laughed. "I find that hard to believe. You are the toughest one of us all, but we're stronger together. Even with Cammie,"

Bex sighed and looked down.

"She's our best friend, Bex, no matter what," Macey replied. "And I'm staying by her side,"

"Even though she left?"

"Bex, she was _tortured_,"

"We don't know that,"

Macey scoffed. "Yes, I suppose she somehow made those scars herself,"

Bex went silent.

_So, Bex doesn't like me, all because I left. Why? Because she couldn't come_? I felt the hot anger at Bex and wanted to kick her ass and forget all about her.

"She looks so different," Macey sighed.

"She _is _different," Bex replied.

And then, despite everything I've been through, I wanted to forget everything I heard. Amnesia seemed like a welcome release, so I turned as quickly and quietly as I could and rushed back they way I'd come.

I walked faster until I was practically jogging and took the longer route to Joe's suite. I needed someone to talk to…no matter how bad the person is.

I finally made it to the oak doors of Joe's suite and hoped he, and only him, was in there.

I knocked softly.

The door opened after a second.

"Cammie…what's wrong?" Joe asked, pulling me into his room. "You've been crying,"

I looked into his blue eyes and yes, there was love there for me.

"Did you know…how my friends hate me?" I sobbed quietly.

He pulled me against him. "They don't hate you, love. They're just mad and that will pass, trust me,"

"But Bex spoke so harshly," I held him tighter.

"Yes, well, that's Bex," He laughed lightly, and I felt his body move against mine.

I stayed in his embrace until I felt a little better.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He whispered his chin on my head.

"I don't want to, but…I do love you," I whispered back, feeling myself tingle.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you, too, you know," He smiled and leaned forward.

My breath stopped as I knew what he wanted and closed my eyes as his soft lips touched mine. I gasped at the feeling and knew I'd never get enough of Joe.

He kissed me deeper, pushing his tongue through my mouth, making me ache and clutch him tighter.

_Are you going to continue this morning's actions_? A voice asked me in my head. I didn't pause as I kissed him and knew that if we could, we will.

He then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands supported my ass and back. His hands stroked me softly as I tangled my hands in his hair.

I pushed his chest lightly, indicating the bed and we slowly made our way to his king size bed and fell gracefully-Madame Dabney would be so proud-and we rolled until he was above me and I was underneath.

I looked into his eyes and stroked his face. "Do you want to keep going? Because I do,"

Joe smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me, slowly taking my clothes off and leaving a burning trail where his fingers grazed my skin. I felt myself wanting him more and began to strip his clothes off as well.

I grazed his chest and stomach, amazed how toned he is, and my hands trailed lower to his belt and jeans.

I felt his hands slowly massage my breasts and stomach after he finally-took him awhile-got my bra undone and threw it across the room.

"I hate those things," He grumbled.

I giggled and his gaze got lost on my chest when I felt them move when I laughed. "Like what you see?" I whispered.

I never knew what Joe was feeling, but I can tell he did since his eyes darkened in lust and need.

I kissed him and undid his belt and the button on his pants. I unzipped them slowly as he did the same with me. Before he peeled my pants off, I stuck my hand in his jeans and held his hard shaft still in his underwear. I gripped a little harder and heard his soft gasp against my neck.

He then softly bit my neck and sucked it, leaving a hickey-shit got to hide that-as his hand slipped in my underwear and touched my sex lightly and softly, making me arch against him.

"Ah," I gasped, feeling the tingles again. In that moment of slight ecstasy, I slipped my hand past his underwear to his hard silky shaft and gripped it, moving my hand up and down.

He groaned in pleasure and tightened his hold on me. _Need to remember that for future reference: Joe loves my hand down there_.

He then sat up, my hand being pulled out, and lifted my pants and panties off me.

I smiled in anticipation.

He slowly came forward, eyeing my sex that I take great care of. He went down and spread my legs, ever so softly-shit, we are really doing this!-and kissed my sex, making me arch in pleasure.

_Shit, shit, shit! That feels delicious! _I closed my eyes and bit my lips as his tongue went in this time and went all around making me quiver. He put his hand on my stomach to hold me down, and even went further.

I never realized until now, but I was gasping and moaning. At least it wasn't so loud…I think. "Ohhhh," I couldn't help moaning when his tongue touched my nub. I felt electricity light me up all over and I quivered even more. _Shit!_

I felt Joe flick his tongue more and more and wondered if this is what making love is all about. If it is, this is my man to do it with! I felt myself building with pleasure that I finally released in a loud cry as I quivered. _SHIT, FUCK_!

I felt myself come down from my high and opened my eyes to see Joe grinning down at me. "That was amazing,"

"Thank you," He replied. "I hope I'm your first,"

"Oh, yeah," I smiled.

His grin disappeared as he kissed me. I tasted myself on him, and felt myself probe his mouth and spread my legs. I know how I taste-masturbation, people-but now it tastes different from my boyfriend's mouth.

"Come on, Joe," I hissed and rubbed myself on him.

He groaned and latched his mouth on my neck again.

That's when I felt his hard shaft enter me slowly. I tightened and wrapped my legs around his waist. He finally just went all in with a force, making me gasp in pain as tears entered my eyes. _Crap that hurts_.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered and kissed my tears away.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I never knew how hard it would hurt though,"

"I'll start slowly,"

I felt him move in and out of me, slowly until the pain ebbed away and pleasure began to take its course. I heard myself moaning and heard Joe's groaning as he moved faster and harder.

_Okay, shit…shit, this is better_! I felt myself build again and clutched him tighter and closer to me.

We were going at it hard and fast, our moans mingling, until I felt myself reach peak again and cried out. Joe wasn't too far behind, and groaned out my name as he reached his ecstasy.

I felt myself radiate in happiness that he called my name.

Both of us collapsed in exhaustion, him still buried deep inside of me.

"Shit, that was even better!" I exclaimed.

Joe nodded his pleasure and happiness evident in his eyes. "I should have opened a window…or lit a candle,"

"Why?" I asked breathless.

"Because it always smells after people make love," Joe explained.

"Okay, I never knew _that_," I huffed. "We should clean up and air the place out. Someone may come soon,"

Joe nodded. "Give me a minute. I just had the best sex ever,"

I giggled. _Huh, apparently sex is good for your previous pains. I never felt my head throb or get dizzy, or my bruises pulse_.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispered kissing my jaw.

"Only in the beginning," I smiled.

"What about your bruises?"

_He remembered…now_. I felt myself smiling. "Didn't feel them. Let's do this every time I feel them though,"

He laughed lightly. "I love you, Cammie,"

"I love you, Joe," I kissed his nose. "Now, I can smell it,"

BREAK!


	4. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
